One less lonely girl
by Rosalie Ann Jordan
Summary: Justin and Madison have been friends forever. They have done everything together. THey both started that youtube account together. As they are together on tour, will love bloom or will they just remain friends. Justin Beiber/OC


**IN this new story it is a celebrity love story. The characters are Justin Beiber and an OC. Her name is Madison Shield. **

**Madison Shield POV**

I was on in less then a minute.

"Everyone put your hands together for Madison Shieldddddd!" The announcer yelled. At that I ran out onto the stage with my microphone.

"Ok guys I want to play some new music for you. This one is called Party in the USA." The music started and I started singing.

I hopped on the plane at LAX

With a dream of my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time

Look to my right

And I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so qrazy

Everybody seem so famous!

My tummy's turnin'

And I'm feeling kinda homesick

Too much pressure

And I'm nervous

'Cause when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay Z song was on

And a Jay Z song was on

And a Jay Z song was on

(Chorus)

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Get to club in my taxicab

Everybody's lookin' at me now

Like "Who's that chick with rocking' kicks she gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls all around me

It's definitley not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin'

And I'm feeling kinda homesick

Too much pressure

And I'm nervous

And the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

(Chorus)

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight

Back to my hometown tonight

Something stops me every time

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

(Noddin' my head)

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

(Na, na na na na na)

Yeah

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA!

I struck my final pose and the crowd went wild. My breath was coming erratically. I lowered my mic and smiled. There where flashes of light blinding me but I didn't let it phase me.

"OK guys I have a one song and then there is going to be a huge surprise. I wrote this song when I was in my roots of Canada. I thought you guys would like it. It's called The Climb. I grabbed my guitar from one of the stage crewmembers and started singing.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes they might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going

And I,

I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on,

cause

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Somebody's you're going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith

Whoaaa Ohwaoooh

I let a soft smile play on my lips, as I sang the last verse.

"I promised you guys a huge surprise right?" I said. The crowed roared in response. "Ok guys well I pulled a few strings and brought my best friend Justin Beiber to come and sing a song with me. Justin come on." I said into the mic.

As Justin came out onto the stage, girls went crazy swooning and yelling I love you Justin! I handed Justin a head mic. We needed our electrical guitars for this. The stage crew brought out his and mine. We quickly strapped them on. I looked at Justin and nodded.

"Here we go," he mouthed. At that I took the first verse.

Madison

C'mon guys tells me what we're doing

We're hanging round

When we could be all over the place

The sun is shining just the way we like it

Let's get out of this hallway

Show the world our face

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go

Anywhere is cool but we're not going home

We can do anything we wanna do

It's all up to me and you

Madison and Justin

Turn this park into a club

the stars are lights

And the moon is the vibe from above

These skateboard's here's our ride

So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are anywhere we go

Everybody's knows

We got the party with us(x2)

Justin

Radio, let me be a dj

I'll turn you up

Keep us moving till we're on a roll

Everyone is dancing to their own beat

And letting go

everybody's here's got soul

it's Friday and there's nowhere to be

we're kicking it together, it's so good to be free

we got each other and that's all that we need

the rest is up to you and me

Madison and Justin

Turn this park into a club

the stars are lights

And the moon is the vibe from above

This skateboard's here's our ride

So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are anywhere we go

Everybody's knows

We got the party with us(x2)

Madison

Life is for dreamers

and I'm a believer

That nothing can stand in our way today, let's find a place to play

Madison and Justin

Turn this park into a club

the stars are lights

And the moon is the vibe from above

These skateboard's here's our ride

So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are anywhere we go

Everybody's knows

We got the party with us(x2)

The crowd was yelling and screaming with cheers. We exited the stage.

"Thanks Justin I really appreciate it." I said after we put down our instruments. I hugged him. Justin and I knew each other from when we were little kids. We both loved to sing so we had made our youtube account and started doing covers of different songs. One day our future manager called us up and flew us down to the US, where we were signed with Island records and Usher (Just go along with it) signed us a deal. We started singing and it was fun. Today's performance was in New York, New York.

"No problem Mad, you know I'll do anything for you." Justin said. Justin and I weren't just friends. We were friends but sometimes a little more. Justin wants to be my boyfriend but I didn't know if I was ready for it. After this performance I think I was sure. We were sharing a hotel room for tonight and we were going to fly back to Atlanta. After quickly changing, we put on sunglasses and exited the stadium to be assaulted by fans and paparazzi. The security quickly made work and cleared everyone so we could get to the car. We both quickly slid in and shut the door.

"Mad, you okay?" Justin asked concerned.

"Just, remember the question you asked me last week and I said I would tell you later?" I said. Justin nodded confused.

"Well I think I made my decision-" I was then cut off my Justin.

"Mad, it's ok if you don't want to date me. We have been friends since we were in diapers. It's ok." Justin said. He was very sad by the look of it, rejected. I shook my head

"Just that wasn't what I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you that I said yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I said. I scooted over the seat and gave Justin and hug. He wasn't going to have any of that, he picked me up and put me on his lap. I had sat on Justin's lap before but now it was different. He kissed my neck softly, I laughed because it had tickled. I rested my head on his shoulder the rest of the way to the hotel. We had quickly gotten out of the car and were ushered into the hotel and up to our room. Our suitcases and instruments were also there too.

"Mad, I'm gonna head into the shower, don't miss me." He said teasingly. He quickly bent over and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and gentle.

"Don't get full of yourself Just." I said while laughing. This boy had me breathless. I had always loved Justin, as friends and finally we were going to become more .

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock. Now those butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop. Even though it's a struggle love is all we got so we gonna keep keep climbing to the mountain top._

Haha Justin was singing in the shower again. I heard the water shut off. I was sitting on the sofa with my feet propped up. I grabbed JB's ipod from the floor and plugged it in and acted like I was listening to it the whole time. From the corner of my eye, I saw Justin come out of the shower in basketball shorts and wet hair. His body was covered in water. I just closed my eyes and cranked up the music louder. Numb by Linkin Park was playing.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

I felt someone take out the ear buds in the middle of the song. I opened my eyes and saw Justin right in front of me. He had a smirk on his face. His hair was still wet and he flicked his hair to the side to get it away from his eyes.

"Ew Justin come on." I laughed as I pushed him off the couch. Justin grabbed me and quickly pulled me down with him. In the end, I was on top of Justin straddling him. I lowered my face to his and slowly kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me in, deepening the kiss. A knock on the door interrupted our kiss. Justin was still wearing just his basketball shorts and I was still in my tank top and boxer shorts. I walked over to Justin's suitcase and grabbed a sweatshirt. I slipped it over my head and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them over my shorts. I opened the door and there was our manager. Both of our cheeks were tinted from our little episode. We moved from the door way and let Scooter inside the room.

"Guys look we got an extra day in New York. We don't have anything planned for tomorrow, I just want you guys to have fun. Just remember to keep Aiden and Jonathan (bodyguards) with you guys all the time. I'm leaving tonight. Have fun." We talked to Scooter and he left soon. We looked at the clock and it was about 10:45. I quickly grabbed one of Justin's Basketball shorts and a tank top of mine and hopped in the shower.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning _

_And I love the way you know who you are _

_And to me it's exciting _

_When you know its meant to be _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_When you're with me, baby_

I was thinking of Justin and I when the chorus came to my head. I quickly rushed to get my clothes on. I ran out the bathroom and my hair was still wet. I grabbed my notebook and quickly jotted down the chorus. Justin was looking over my shoulder as I was writing it down. I read it over once more. I just made part of the chorus. I leaned back into Justin, my head on his shoulder again. He moved us to the couch. I sat between his legs our feet propped up on the couch. He was stroking my arms. I grabbed the remote and turned it to MTV. They were airing the concert that we had just finished. It was weird watching us on TV. We both laughed when the fan boys and fan girls started screaming when we were on stage. Justin gave me a kiss on my head before I fell asleep.

**How was that? Tell me if I should continue the story. **


End file.
